The present invention relates to a method for performing a collision avoidance maneuver of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for performing a collision avoidance maneuver of a motor vehicle which is suitable for implementing the method.
One objective in the development of motor vehicles is related to driver assistance systems for the avoidance of accidents. These systems monitor the surroundings of the vehicle, decide whether a collision with an object is likely to occur and intervene into the steering system or the brake system of the vehicle in order to prevent the accident by avoiding or braking. It has been found out that collision avoidance maneuvers, especially at high vehicle speeds, offer advantages vis-à-vis emergency stops. To execute a collision avoidance maneuver, usually an avoiding path for the vehicle is predefined in an imminent collision. A steering actuator which is controlled by a path follower controller is used to influence the steering system of the vehicle in such a way that the vehicle follows the calculated avoiding path. In this case, the steering actuator can be used to set a steering angle at the steerable wheels of the vehicle, e.g. independently of the driver's specifications, so that the collision avoidance maneuver is performed automatically without intervention of the driver.